


Permanent: Isaac's First Valentine's Day, Or Derek and Stiles Get a Night Off

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby!Isaac, Bottom!Stiles, Dada!Stiles, Fluff, Gratuitous Car Sex, Gratuitous Dessert Feeding, Gratuitous Romance, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Feels, Papa!Derek, Paternal Peter Hale, Peter Hale Dancing With A Baby, Protective Stiles, Sappy Derek Hale, So Much Cuteness, Top!Derek, Topping from the Bottom, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you propose?”</p><p>“What if he comes here to babysit?  I mean I know you’re looking forward to loud, dirty sex, but—”</p><p>“We can make love quietly tonight.” Derek chuckled.</p><p>“Or we could rent a room at a seedy motel for a few hours.” Stiles suggested with an eyebrow wiggle.</p><p>                                                                                                         Or</p><p>Isaac's favorite Uncle babysits while Dada and Papa got out for a romantic Valentine's evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent: Isaac's First Valentine's Day, Or Derek and Stiles Get a Night Off

 

* * *

**Permanent: Isaac’s First Valentine’s Day**

**Or**

**Derek and Stiles Get a Night Off**

 

_February 7 th…_

               It was going to be their first Valentine’s Day since adopting Isaac, who was just one month shy of his first birthday.  Their lives had become hectic when they took on the responsibility of raising a child and Derek wanted nothing more than to give his husband a romantic evening away from home.  Unfortunately, everyone they trusted to sit with Isaac had plans.  John and Melissa had both finagled the night off and Derek didn’t have the heart to impose on them.  Boyd had a secret rendezvous planned for Erica.  Danny did _not_ babysit.  And Scott, ever the romantic, had plans to take Allison to dinner and a movie.  That left Peter.

               “…No way is Uncle Creeper getting solo time with my Baby Boy!” Stiles grumbled and clutched Isaac a little closer.  Isaac immediately began to fuss and pressed his face into Stiles’ neck to scent him.

               “Stiles you’re upsetting him.”

               “Oh, sorry baby.” He soothed.  “Dada’s okay.” He kissed the boy’s temple.

               “Put him down and let’s talk about this rationally.”

               So Stiles put Isaac in his playpen with Woof-Woof and he and Derek sat down to discuss their childcare options.  Stiles spouted every reason he could think of as to why Peter was not a good candidate for Isaac’s babysitter.  On the forefront were his crimes against the pack and the population of Beacon Hills when he was the revenged crazed alpha.  And there was the fact that he was _still_ a total creeper.

               Derek took Stiles’ concerns to heart as he had the same concerns at some point.  He also reminded Stiles that Peter had changed.  He had become a model citizen and pack member over the last several years.  He had atoned for his past transgressions against Derek and the pack and had been beyond helpful in cases of unwanted supernatural activity in Beacon Hills.  More specifically, he was very helpful when Isaac had become their son.  “He’s family Stiles and he loves Isaac like he’s blood.  Isaac is pack and Peter has more than proven that he’s trustworthy when it comes to pack.”

               Stiles sighed in submission, “Yeah you’re right.” He had no more arguments to combat Derek’s. 

               “And if we can trust your goofball, pseudo stepbrother with Zac, we can trust Peter.  The man helped raise me and my siblings.  He was a good man before the fire and he’s trying to be that again.”

               “I suppose he deserves a chance.” Stiles grudgingly conceded.

               “Are you sure?  I want this, but when it comes to our cub, we both have to be in total agreement.”

               “Does he have to take him overnight?”

               “What do you propose?”

               “What if he comes here to babysit?  I mean I know you’re looking forward to loud, dirty sex, but—”

               “We can make love quietly.” Derek chuckled.

               “Or we could rent a room at a seedy motel for a few hours.” Stiles suggested with an eyebrow wiggle.

               Derek grinned and leaned in to kiss Stiles softly.  “As fun as that sounds, the wolf would never relax enough to claim you in a place that smelled of strangers.”

               “Okay, so we park like a couple of sex crazed teenagers.” Stiles whispered before tugging Derek’s bottom lip between his teeth.

               Derek rumbled low in his throat, captured Stiles by the back of the head and deepened the kiss.  He thrust his tongue between Stiles’ parted lips.  Derek licked into Stiles’ mouth, tasting him and making Stiles whimper.

               Unfortunately, the noise drew Isaac’s attention.  He climbed to his feet and stared at his parents over the top of the playpen.  “Dada!” he called and waved his hands, wordlessly demanding to be picked up.

               Derek paused in his ministrations and chuckled against his husband’s lips. 

               “Sorry.” Stiles whispered.

               “So we’re agreed?” Derek asked as he left the couch and went for Isaac.  He pulled the cub from his playpen and set him on the floor.  Isaac immediately went to Stiles and climbed into his Dada’s lap.

               “Peter watches him here and I’m allotted three check-in calls while we’re out—no judgey eyebrows.” He suggested as he hugged Isaac.

               “Two calls and you ride me when we fuck.” Derek countered.

               Stiles had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.  But he could play dirty too.  “Deal, as long as I get to eat you out when we get home.”

               Derek growled and Isaac squealed and clapped his hands at Derek.  Isaac offered his best approximation of a growl to Derek and that instantly brought his libido under control.  Unable to resist the bundle of adorableness that was his son, Derek focused on him, flashing his eyes at him playfully before yielding, “I’ll call Peter.”

***

_February 14 th…_

               “…So his dinner is already made.  It’s wrapped and in the fridge; you just have to heat it up—but not too hot.  And make sure he eats his green beans before he gets dessert.”  Stiles instructed Peter as he walked around the apartment double checking everything.  He had Isaac clutched in his arms and Peter followed holding his hands out for the cub, who was also reaching for him.

               “Stiles, I _have_ cared for a child before—Derek in fact.  And look out how well he turned out.”

               Stiles looked from Peter to Isaac and then to Derek, “Maybe this is a bad idea.”

               With a sigh, Derek walked over to Stiles and scooped Isaac from his arms.  “Kiss Dada bye-bye.” He said and smiled when Isaac did as he was told.  He smacked a kiss to Stiles’ mouth and then clung to Derek.  “You be a good boy for Uncle Peter.” Derek said and kissed Isaac’s temple.  He drew his cheeks over Isaac’s, scenting him out of habit and instinct.  Isaac grabbed for his beard with a laugh, still fascinated by it.  “Papa loves you cub.”  He said before handing the boy to Peter.

***

               Isaac was very excited that he was getting to spend time with Uncle Peter.  He was his favorite, even though Uncle Scott wanted the title.  When his Papa placed him in Uncle Peter’s arms Isaac cooed happily, wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his face under his chin.  Papa did this all the time when he was happy to see Isaac or when they had been apart for a while, so Isaac thought it only made sense to do this to Uncle Peter.

               “See, we’ll be fine.” He heard Uncle Peter say.  “Wave bye-bye to daddies.”

               “Bye-bye.” Isaac chirped and waved at his parents.

               When Papa and Dada were gone, Uncle Peter spun them so fast, laughing.  “You ready to party Baby Boy?”

               Uncle Peter turned on some music and danced around, singing and laughing.  Isaac just laughed and clapped along.  Then Uncle Peter set him down and taught him ‘moves’.  Isaac only clapped and laughed and wiggled around with his Uncle.

               After dancing Uncle Peter ‘shifted’.  It was different from his Papa who grew fur all over and looked like Woof-Woof when he shifted.  But his eyes were shiny blue and he got fur on his face and so many teeth.  He growled at Isaac who giggled excitedly and ran.  Uncle Peter chased Isaac around the apartment.  Isaac crawled over toys and under the table and hid under blankets to escape.  Eventually Uncle Peter caught him and nibbled at his neck and belly, making Isaac laugh until he hiccupped.

               After their tickle fight, Uncle Peter showed Isaac how to flash his eyes and make his claws grow.  Isaac watched with rapt attention, trying so hard to mimic what his Uncle was teaching him.  “Don’t worry Baby Boy; you’ll get it when you’re older.”

               Isaac understood that to mean he couldn’t do it and gave a weak approximation of a frustrated growl in response.

               Uncle Peter chuckled at that, "That’s pretty good pup.”  Peter said and then growled back. 

               That set off growling lessons, which turned into howling lessons.  “Howling helps the pack know where you are and if you’re in danger.  It’s very important to learn.” Peter explained and Isaac threw his head back and gave his best howl.

               “Whoa!  That’s an impressive howl.  Your Papa will be proud.” Peter said and gave a quiet howl back to Isaac.  They continued trading howls back and forth, and then howling in harmony until a knock at the door pulled them from their game.  It was more like a bang on the door and Isaac had a pretty good idea that it was the mean neighbor lady. 

               Uncle Peter scooped Isaac up, who continued howling and Peter made no attempt at stopping him.  When the door swung open Isaac was not surprised to see exactly who he expected to be there. 

***

               “Can I help you?”

               The attractive young woman on the other side of the door struggled to speak.  “Um…I live—”

               “Oh a neighbor.  I hope Isaac and I weren’t being too loud.  We were pretending we were wolves.”

               “I’m sorry, but you are?”

               “Peter Hale, I’m Isaac’s uncle.”

               “Derek has a brother?”

               “Actually I’m Derek’s uncle, which makes me Isaac’s great uncle, but I think I’m a bit young to carry such a designation.” He shrugged.

               “Oh, I…I’m Charlotte.  I live across the hall.”

               “Oh, Charlotte,” Peter’s sweet demeanor quickly turned cold, “I’ve heard all about you.”     

               Charlotte noticeably cringed.  “I hope it hasn’t been _all_ bad.”

               “Let’s see, hitting on both my nephew and his husband in multiple instances, continual complaints about this adorable little boy and then accusing Derek and Stiles of child abuse.  Sound about right?”

               Charlotte’s shoulders drooped.  “I should probably go.”

               “Probably.” Peter said before closing the door in her face.  “Wow, she had nerve, huh Zac?  What should we play next?”        

***

               It took a lot of sweet talking and money, but Derek coordinated a last minute pack Valentine’s Day dinner that did not conflict with anyone’s plans.  He reserved a section of the nicest restaurant in town and the group met for dinner at six.  When greetings were exchanged, and orders made, Derek made sure the wine was flowing and stood to make a toast.

               “I want to thank you all for adjusting your evenings for me.  I wanted to share this night with all of you because today I am happier than I ever thought possible.  Part of the reason I’m so happy is because of each of you.

               “I have my soul mate at my side,” he dropped a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “and a perfect and beautiful little boy at home.  I have a new family.” He said gesturing to John and Melissa.  “Scott and I are brothers like I wanted us to be from the beginning.  And I have a pack; a home.

               “Thank you all for everything you have contributed to not only my happiness but Stiles’ and Isaac’s as well.”

               Everyone was rendered speechless, but raised their glasses in toast just the same.  Derek had changed greatly since his initial return to Beacon Hills, but he still was not one to spew out his feelings in a public forum.  He was still Broody McBrood, king of man pain, and this was pure Stiles-like behavior.

               “My God Red, what the hell did you do to Big Bad?!” Erica’s exclamation broke the silence.

               “Nah, it wasn’t Stiles that dragged Derek’s inner sap kicking and screaming to the surface; not completely.” John chuckled.

               “Yeah Stiles only played a small part in that.  I believe it was Baby Boy that did the heavy lifting.” Melissa added.

               “Hey, quit makin’ fun of my hubby!  It took a lot for him to have a chick-flick moment with all of you.”

               Derek just sat back in his chair and drained his glass while the color seeped into his neck and ears.

               “I’ve seen some of you with Baby Boy; I really wouldn’t be so quick to tease Derek.” Melissa said and patted Derek’s hand in reassurance.

               “Wait until the lot of you start giving Isaac friends to play with.”

               The night went on much like that.  The pack playfully teasing one another, sharing embarrassing stories of first dates, first kisses and relationship failures.  As Stiles watched his father top off Melissa’s wine glass and she brushed a loving caress along his arm, his heart bubbled over with job.  He leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Derek’s stubbled cheek.

               “What was that for?” Derek asked in a whisper.

               “Thank you.  I’m pretty sure this is the best Valentine’s Day we’ve ever spent together.”

               “Yeah?” Derek asked with a surprised grin.

               “Yeah.  I get to be with you and my family and we’re all together with the people we love.  I even feel kinda bad that Peter doesn’t have someone to be here with.  So thank you for putting this together.”

               Derek beamed at Stiles, “You’re welcome, Baby.” He said and kissed him gently before returning to the conversation. 

***

               Isaac watched as Uncle Peter filled his cup with dark red juice.  He held his hands out for a taste as Dada and Papa sometimes did this with him.  “No wine for you pup, but I brought your favorite red juice.”

               “Duice!” Isaac called.

               “Juice for the pup.” He said and filled Isaac’s cup with the juice that Stiles hated for Isaac to have.  He handed Isaac his cup, picked up his own and then clinked it to Isaac’s, “Cheer’s pup.  Now let’s see what Dada left for dinner.” He said as he looked in the fridge.

               Isaac watched as Uncle Peter pulled a covered plate from the fridge.  “Mm…meatloaf, potatoes and green beans.” Peter said as he took the plate to the microwave.  “I’ll make a deal with you pup, you eat your food like I promised Dada you would and we’ll skip the Jell-O and have ice cream for dessert.”

               Isaac knew what ice cream was and he knew what he had to do to get it.  He happily ate _all_ of his dinner—it wasn’t like it was bad.  He even enjoyed the greenies.  Uncle Peter helped by snatching greenies and ‘tatoes from his plate.  Isaac tried to catch him, but Uncle Peter was too fast for him.

               Uncle Peter praised him for doing such a good job eating all of his dinner by himself.  Then he did the unthinkable, he grabbed a wash cloth and then forcefully cleaned Isaac’s face and hands.  Isaac hated that.  He whined and tried to pull away to no avail.  “Aw, don’t fight Baby Boy.  You did such a good job that I have a surprise for you.”

               Uncle Peter not only had chocolate ice cream for Isaac, but he had a cone too!  Isaac loved the crunching sugary goodness that held his ice cream.  And as much as he loved it, Isaac was willing to share.  He held his cone out to his uncle, offering him a taste.

               “Aw, you’re such a sweet boy.” Peter sad and took a lick of the ice cream.  “Thank you for sharing; now you eat the rest.”

               So Isaac did.

               He managed to eat the whole thing.  Well, the bits that didn’t melt away onto his tray.  After dessert, Uncle Peter pulled him from his highchair, cleaned him up again—ugh—and then they played with Isaac’s Legos.  Besides playing with Woof-Woof, it was his favorite game.

***

               When the plates were cleared away and they were severed coffee while deciding on dessert, Stiles pulled out his phone for his first allotted check-in.

               “Good evening Stiles, enjoying your Valentine’s dinner?” Peter’s smug smile appeared on his phone screen and Stiles was surprised that his normal urge to cringe wasn’t there.

               “Actually yes and surprisingly enough, I was just telling Derek that I was sad you couldn’t be here.”

               The smugness dropped from Peter’s visage.  Even over Skype he could tell that Stiles was being sincere.  He pulled himself together quickly though, “But if I was there, you couldn’t be.”

               That steered the conversations back to where Stiles wanted it.  Peter quickly explained that Isaac had eaten all of his dinner—even the green beans—without a fuss, and that they had ice cream cones for dessert.  He was initially going to lie about it, but didn’t see the point as Derek would scent the ice cream on Isaac even after a bath.  And like he expected, Stiles gave him a hard time for giving the baby ice cream.  “It’s Valentine’s Day, Stiles, the pup deserved to have some chocolate.”

               Stiles relented and asked what they were currently doing.  Peter turned the phone for Stiles to see his son on the floor building with his Legos.  Isaac’s head popped up at the sound of his Dada’s voice.  He gave a toothy grin at the sight of him on the screen.

               “Wave hi to Dada.” Peter said and mimed waving for the boy to copy.

               Isaac gave an uncertain wave; it was his dada, but it wasn’t.  “Hi Dada.”

               Stiles’ heart lurched and a smile broke out on his face so wide that it threatened to split his cheeks.  All of the wolves turned their attention to Stiles, concerned about the uptick in his heartbeat, but relaxed when they saw his face.

               “Are you—” Derek began but stopped when he saw his son waving on Stiles’ phone screen and automatically waved back.

               “Hi Papa!” he chirped excitedly.

               “Hi pup.  You having fun with Uncle Peter?”

               In answer, Isaac held up several of his Legos and let them drop to the floor with a joyful laugh.

               Peter turned the phone back to himself and assured them that he had everything in hand.  They would finish their building and then he would give Isaac a bath before putting him to bed.

***

               The group enjoyed a more sedate conversation during dessert.  They settled into their own private exchanges.  There was hand holding and gentle kisses, quiet laughter and gratuitous dessert sharing.

               “I love you so much Der.” Stiles murmured with his forehead rested against Derek’s cheek.

               “Love you too Stiles.”

               Derek tilted his chin up and slotted his mouth against Stiles’.  They kissed chastely at first, but Stiles moved his hand up to cup Derek’s face.  Derek leaned in and deepened the kiss.

               “Break it up you two.” John’s teasing voice broke through their bliss.

               They laughed, foreheads pressed together.  “Sorry Dad.” Stiles muttered.

               Shortly after dessert the individual couples began to break off from the group needing to move on to their other plans for the evening.  Derek graciously waved off the young couples, promising that dinner was his treat.  That left John and Melissa to walk out with Stiles and him.

               “You guys have had a lot of wine—” Derek began but was cut off with a wave of John’s hand.

               “Relax; we took a cab here and already called for one to take us home.”

               “Good.  We’ll wait with you until the cab arrives.” Derek said.

               Melissa patted his chest, “You’re such a good alpha,” and then leaned against John while they waited for their ride.

               When the taxi arrived the four exchanged good-bye hugs and well wishes.  “I’m so proud of you two.” Melissa hugged Stiles.  “You enjoy this time alone; it’s few and far between when you’re a parent.”

               “I’ll try, but even after all this time, his sleepovers with you guys and days out with Scott, it’s hard being away from him.”

               “I know, it’ll never get easy, but it will become bearable.”

               “Thanks for that.  Hey you two enjoy having the night off together.  Got big plans?”

               “The biggest.  We’re gonna go snuggle on the couch with some wine and popcorn and watch a sappy rom-com.”

               Stiles laughed, he didn’t have to be a werewolf to know she was being deceitful.  “Thanks for attempting the lie, but I know better.”  Melissa only wiggled her eyebrows at him.

               “Melissa was only half right, you know.  You’re not just a good alpha; you’re a good son, Derek.”

               Derek became choked up with emotion and John hugged him.  “I’m glad you and Stiles found each other.” John whispered to Derek.

               “Thanks dad.” Derek breathed out.

               When their parents were settled into the cab, Derek leaned into the driver’s window.  He handed him several bills and insisted that he get them home safety.  Then Stiles and Derek watched the car drive away until the tail lights faded.

               Derek slipped his arm around Stiles’ waist, “Wanna take a walk?”

               Stiles leaned into his husband, smiling happily, “Yeah.”

***

               After playing Legos they cleaned up Isaac’s toys, had more juice and watched _Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown_.  When it was over Uncle Peter took Isaac to have a bath.  This was one of Isaac’s favorite parts of the day.  While he hated clean up after eating or playing, being in the tub was great.  The only part he hated was that Wolf-Wolf couldn’t join him.  “Wolf-Wolf!” Isaac cried when Uncle Peter picked him up and headed towards the bathroom.

               Peter paused, “Can’t forget Woof-Woof.”  He turned back to the sofa, scooped the stuffed wolf up and handed him to Isaac.

               When they were inside the bathroom, Uncle Peter sat Isaac down to start the bath water.  Isaac set Woof-Woof down on his usual perch on the toilet seat and then made an attempt at divesting himself of his clothes.  He got stuck in his shirt.  While he had conquered walking and words—somewhat— dressing and undressing sometimes proved to be problematic.  “Hel’!  Hel’!” he called and heard Uncle Peter laugh before he felt hands on him, helping him out of his shirt.

               “You okay cub?”  Isaac nodded and reached for his pants.  Uncle Peter helped him out of his pants and diaper.  When he was naked, Uncle Peter sat him in his bath seat and, “Splash away kiddo.”

               Isaac splashed everything and laughed while doing it.  He played with his toys and played splash with Uncle Peter, wetting his shirt completely.  And Uncle Peter laughed!  Only Dada ever laughed when Isaac wet his clothes.  Uncle Peter used Isaac’s toys to trickle water over his head, taking his breath away.  Isaac laughed and clapped and cried for more.  There was washing, eventually, and Peter finally managed to pull Isaac from the tub when the water began to turn cold.

               Isaac wanted to stay in, but Uncle Peter would have none of it.  He set Isaac down on the bath mat, wrapped a fluffy towel around him and began scrubbing him dry.  Isaac laughed and then yawned sleepily; he was suddenly very tired.  “Someone looks ready for bed.” Peter mentioned as he dried Isaac’s body.  He wrapped him up in his towel and picked him and Woof-Woof up before heading to Isaac’s room.  He was laid on the changing table where Uncle Peter continued to dry him before covering him in lotion and powder.  Isaac fell asleep before Peter put his pajamas on.

***

               Derek and Stiles enjoyed a walk in the cool night air.  The full moon was shining and the stars were twinkling above.  They managed a ten-minute romantic stroll, passing by other couples with the same idea, before Stiles’ hand slipped into his pocket and checked his phone for the time.

               “Just call,” Derek sighed.

               Stiles looked guiltily up at Derek and the dark haired man instantly dropped his stoic façade.  “I’m thinking about him too.” The alpha admitted.

               Peter whispered when he answered the phone, “Isaac wore himself out playing games and splashing in the bath.   He fell asleep on the changing table.”  Peter informed that he had only just put Isaac to bed when Stiles called.  He assured the parents that things were under control and that they should be making out in the car like teenagers instead of worrying over Isaac.

               “He’s right you know.” Derek said when the call was ended.

               Stiles nodded and slipped is phone back into his pocket.  “Yeah.  And…I believe I owe someone a ride in the back seat of a car.”

               They stared at each other briefly before rushing back to where their car was parked.  They had brought the SUV with the purpose of having more room to fuck.  The drive to the lookout was a precarious one.  Stiles had undone his seatbelt, was leaned over the center console and sucking marks into the skin of Derek’s neck while his hand stroked Derek’s cock through his pants.  “Stiles!” Derek growled.  “Keep that up and there won’t be anything for you to ride when we get there.”

               Stiles eased his hand away from Derek’s lap and focused on his neck.  Instead he moved his hand up to his chest where he pinched at his nipples through the silky material of his shirt.  “I cannot wait to get you on my dick.” Derek groaned.  “Fast this time, okay?  I need to fuck you so bad.  And then later…at home we’ll take our time.”  Derek’s voice shook with need.

               Stiles understood what he was feeling, what he needed.  Sex was hard when you had an infant.  Good sex was next to impossible.  Hard and fast was the way to go for now; at least they would both actually get to come while fucking.  Slow and easy could be saved for later and if they were interrupted…

               “Deal.  Now hurry up and get us there.” Stiles agreed.

              

               Derek knew his father-in-law would be so disappointed in him if he knew of the traffic laws Derek violated to get them there.  They weren’t the only couple with the idea of a little Valentine’s Day make-out session, Derek noted as he navigated the cars looking for a place to park.  They were; however, likely the only married couple parked at the lookout.  And they giggled like teenagers as they climbed into the back seat and began stripping.  It was rough going because, like inexperienced teens, they kept stopping to kiss and touch one another.

               Eventually they both got naked and settled Derek on the seat with Stiles straddling his lap.  They kissed as though they couldn’t get enough of the taste of each other.  Derek reached between them and grasped both of their cocks in his hand.  Stiles gasped into his mouth at the rough, uneven strokes.

               “Fuck I love it when you jerk us together.” Stiles groaned and rocked his hips into Derek’s hand. 

               The friction was hot and a little too dry.  Always in sync with one another, Derek grunted, “Lube,” just as Stiles fumbled for his pants.  He nearly dislodged himself from his perch on Derek’s lap reaching for them.  Stiles searched through his pockets until he came back with a travel tube [überlube](http://www.uberlube.com/).  He tossed the cap onto the seat beside them before squirting the contents onto Derek’s hand and their cocks.

               “Fuck.” Derek groaned as the warm slickness poured over them.  He twisted his fist and made sure to coat every inch of them both with the lubricant.

               “Oh, that’s so good.” Stiles whined as he rocked into Derek’s touch, hands grasping at his broad shoulders.

               Stiles only lasted for a few moments of Derek’s teasing strokes before he was begging to be fucked.  And knowing it wouldn’t take very many more strokes before they were both coming, Derek released their swollen, leaking cocks.  He moved his hands to Stiles’ cleft, leaving a slick trail along his crack leading to his furled opening.

               Stiles pushed back against his index and middle fingers as Derek rubbed against his opening.  He let out a wanton moan and pleaded for Derek to enter him.  “Both fingers, now!” he demanded.

               Derek complied without thought.  He knew what Stiles could handle, and what would hurt him.  As horny as they both were, Stiles could probably take his cock now, without preparation.  He had in the earlier stages of their relationship when they had only just gotten good at sex together and were completely insatiable.  They would fuck at every opportunity, sometimes with only spit and precome to ease the way.

               But they were older now and—slightly—more in control of themselves.  So Derek eased his first two fingers into his lover.  His sole purpose was to get Stiles slick inside and ready to take his cock.  Derek’s fingers fucked into him a few times then curled and found Stiles’ prostate.  Stiles cried out and arched off his lap, “Oh my God—get your dick in me!”

               Derek didn’t need to be told twice.  He pulled his fingers free and positioned Stiles’ hole over the head of his cock.  Once he was in place, he used his fingers to hold Stiles open while he drove his hips up and pushed inside of him.

               “Oh!” Stiles gasped when the head of Derek’s cock slid past the tight ring of muscle.  It only took a few thrusts before Derek was fully seated inside him.  He paused, breathing heavily.

               Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek’s. “I love the way you fill me, Derek.” Stiles murmured.  “I feel so…complete.”

               “Not complete.” Derek grunted.  “Not yet.” He said pulling Stiles’ hips down to grind on his.  “Not until you’re full of my come.”

               “Fuck!” Stiles’ hips jerked at that.

               “Now ride me!” Derek growled.

               And Stiles did.

               He lifted up and dropped himself down on Derek’s cock over and over again.  He clutched Derek’s shoulders, clawing at them and leaving moon-shaped gouges in his flesh.  Then Derek gripped his ass and held him down as he rotated his hips in an upward motion.  He hit Stiles’ prostate repeatedly with this new movement.

               Stiles began crying out with filthy, dirty words.  He used the fact that they weren’t at home as a luxury to curse and be as loud and reckless as he wanted.  He threw his head back, arched his spine and bucked his hips up and back in counterpoint to Derek’s thrusts.  “Oh my God, I love you so fucking much!” he sobbed.

               Derek growled and wrapped a fist around Stiles’ cock.  He was close and needed to make sure that Stiles was with him.

               “You make me feel so good Derek.”  Stiles’ hips continued rocking wildly.  Derek’s cock was pressing against his prostate with every stroke.  The hand pulling on his cock twisted up over the shaft and head.  His thumb pressed against the underside, dragging against the vein there.

               “C’mon Stiles!” Derek grunted.  “Come for me.”  Derek jerked his hips up at the same time that his thumb dipped into Stiles’ slit and then Stiles was coming, a babbling and sobbing mess.  Derek joined him seconds later.  His cock jerked inside of Stiles, emptying streams of hot come into him while the alpha growled and moaned.  They rode out the waves and aftershocks of their orgasms until they collapsed in a sweaty come-slick heap.

               Sometime later, Stiles bragged that their epic Valentine’s sex had outdone all of the silly teenagers currently parked at the lookout.  Derek only nodded in agreement; there was no point in arguing with Stiles, and besides that he was right.  They had rocked the fuck out of Valentine’s sex.

               The duo sat cuddled together; reveling in each other and listening to the couples parked closest to them try to top their epic fucking.  They all epic failed.

               A while later they dressed and drove home.   Both were anxious to check on their cub and to finish out the romantic holiday with slow and teasing lovemaking.  They relieved Peter of his duties, thanking him, sincerely, for taking such good care of their boy.  When they looked in on the sleeping cub, they got caught up watching him sleep.  He was on his stomach, one fist under his head and the other clutching tightly to Woof-Woof.

               After several minutes of watching the rise and fall of his easy breaths, while his mouth made sucking motions, the couple slipped from the room arm-in-arm.

***

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for this series and hope everyone else is enjoying it just as much. I'm always open to suggestions or requests for the utter fluff that is baby!Isaac, Papa!Derek and Dada!Stiles... and we can't forget Pop-Pop and Mom-Mom!
> 
> überlube is good shit; I highly recommend it! [Tumble](http://virago77.tumblr.com/) or [Tweet](https://twitter.com/Virago77) me!


End file.
